I Loathe You
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline approaches Klaus in a nightclub. Where's Tyler? Why are people staring? Not meant to be taken seriously just getting an idea out. TVD isn't mine just a fantasy in my head. Comments welcomed! :))


"You dance with me" he smirks placing his glass back on the bar he faces her. "Me?" he asks staring her straight in the eye. "Yeah you, get up." Caroline demands popping out her left him crossing her arms a hard stance he thinks considering her shoe choice. Flashing him a daring smile, she walks away knowing he'll follow.

She swings her hips matching the beat of the song closing her eyes she smells him her senses heightened she feels him near. Her back against his chest unmoving he leans in and whispers in her ear, "Sure about this Sweetheart?" giving her the chance to back out.

"Damn sure. Put your hands here," she commands grasping his hands idly grazing her she slides them up to run over her hips sliding lower he feels her move to the music beneath his hands. "That's a little low for my liking," Klaus quips keeping his hands where she has left them.

"Fine I'll dance with someone else," Caroline tells him taking his hands off of her tight red dress taking a step away from him. He spins her around grabbing his wrist and pinning them behind her back an expression of his power. Klaus feels her shiver. "Whoa, I didn't say for us not to dance I just don't want people to talk."

"They seldom do anything else," she whispers in his ear feeling him loosen his hold on her hands she wraps her arms around his neck. The vampire in her wanting to taste the blood she hears coursing through his veins she bites back the urge as his scent invades her senses she moans.

His breath hitches as she bites his earlobe, "You're right about that." Klaus agrees holding her tighter as he looks around the room her friends gaping at them both. "And you're boyfriend where is he? Brooding in the men's bathroom?" Klaus prods her for answers.

Caroline halts her nipping on his neck to look at him, "He's gone, that's all you need to know." she says her teeth grazing his neck as her hands finger his hair. His eyes roll to the back of his head he groans "Love, this isn't about him, I just don't share." Klaus informs her.

"That's funny because tonight we aren't playing by your rules, tonight it's my turn." Caroline tells him as she pulls him from his collar off the dance floor back towards the bar she finishes his drink from before. "By all means love, lead the way." Klaus tells her watching animatedly as she finishes off his drink letting her take charge for a bit.

"Let's make this a more private affair," she takes his wrist in her hand leading him away to through the back door up the stairs of the night club ignoring her friends' glares. Klaus chuckles, "I like where this is going."

They barely make it up the stairs before she uses her vampire strength to slam him into the VIP door taking him by surprise. He barely has time to feel surprised as she pulls him into an ardent kiss whispering his name -No using it against him.

"Damn it Caroline," he hisses as she pulls on his hair bringing him closer if that is at all possible now his fangs wanting to sink his teeth into her flesh. Heat filling the room he flips them around returning the favor there's only so long he can take before his instincts take over.

She laughs as he kisses down over her dress ignoring the prying eyes of the people passing by. "Klaus I want you but not here." Caroline breathes out as Klaus lifts her up higher by her waist. He kisses her lips, "I know what you mean." is all he says before she flips them around again loving the way he lets her take control.

He kisses her back smiling as he throws her against the wall for one last lingering kiss on his terms before breaking all contact. He strides out of the room leaving her not looking back otherwise his plan would never work.

Caroline feels her chest heaving a perfectly normal human response when someone's been kissed in such a way. Never has she felt like she might explode with just a kiss filled with a burning desire stemming from a handful of nights and days.

"I loathe you," she whispers knowing well enough that he'll hear her as he walks down the stairs. He looks back at her saluting, "It's pronounced 'Love' Caroline." He walks out the back door hearing her shoes coming down the stairs.


End file.
